A motor driving apparatus is an apparatus for driving a motor including a rotor performing a rotary motion and a stator on which a coil is wound.
Meanwhile, the motor driving apparatus may be divided into a motor driving apparatus of a sensor method using a sensor and a motor driving apparatus of a sensorless method not having a sensor.
Recently, the motor driving apparatus of the sensorless method is widely used due to a reason, such as a manufacturing cost reduction. Accordingly, research is carried out on the motor driving apparatus of the sensorless method for efficient motor driving.